Keeled kites are well known and dual control line kites wherein kite lines are attached to the kite on opposite sides of its center line are known as, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,832 to Tabor. Four or quad line kite control is also known as in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,006 to Hadzicki. Heretofore there has not been a kite which has been constructed to enable its control alternatively by either two lines, i.e. "dual line" control or four line, i.e. "quad line" control.
The broad object of the invention is to provide such a kite.
It is another object of the invention to provide improved construction of a keeled delta wing kite for dual or quad line control.